Why You Should Not Give Out Prank Phone Calls
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: Marvelous is prank phone calling Jayden and that's when things get wild!


**A/N: This is my first _REAL crossover with Power Rangers and Sentai! Because I'm writing this when I'm not angry at anybody._**

* * *

><p>One day Jayden was practicing his sword fighting, and then his samuraizer went off so he answered it, "Hello?" Jayden said when he got the samuraizer up to his ear.<p>

"What is your phone number?" A voice came through the phone.

"What the what? You called my phone so you must know it." Jayden replied then he through down his practice stick.

"Oh, you are right, goodbye." The voice replied then Jayden heard the busy line start.

"Weird." Jayden said then he put his samurizer away.

A few hours later Jayden was meditating hard as he was sitting on the floor; he was almost in another world when his phone went off and scared him, "AHH!" Jayden screamed as he jumped up then he fell back down to the ground and hurt himself.

"Ugh." Jayden said as he sat back up and answered his samuraizer, "Hello?"

"What is your social security number?" The same voice said.

"Why should I tell you that?" Jayden replied as he got back up on his feet.

"Because I am your agent." The voice replied.

"If you're my agent then what's my name?" Jayden replied as he walked around the room.

"Uh, what is your name?"

"My name is Jayden what's yours?" Jayden replied as he cocked his head to the side.

"Hello Jayden, my name is Marvelous, and I think you're a sad little man." Marvelous replied.

"I think you're a sad, sick little man!" Jayden screamed as loud as he could in the phone.

"Don't make me come down there and show you my moves!" Marvelous screamed.

"I dare you!" Jayden screamed in the phone again this time he took it away from his ear and screamed then he put it back up to his ear.

"Okay, I'm coming, expect me in ten minutes!" Marvelous replied then he hung up the phone.

Ten minutes later Marvelous jumped out of nowhere and when he landed in front of Jayden he said, "Like my sexy hair ya imbecile?"

"What did you just call me?" Jayden replied as he spread his legs apart and gave Marvelous a mean look.

"I called you an imbecile!" Marvelous replied as he put his hands on his hips, "Anyway how do like my hair?"

"I think my hair is sexier!" Jayden screamed then he got out the practice sticks and threw one to Marvelous.

"Holy bowl of rice! What the heck is it?" Marvelous asked as he looked the stick up and down in amazement.

"It's a practice stick you moron! By the way my hair is still sexier." Jayden said as he held his stick out.

But at that same moment Kevin and Ji ran out of the Shiba house Kevin riding Ji and smacking his bottom, "Hury up you donkey! We don't have much time before we get to the space shuttle to prevent it from going into space so the US will have to postpone the launching again!" Kevin screamed as he kept on smacking Ji's bottom and Ji was only running in circles now.

"What the...?" Marvelous said as he watched Ji and Kevin make fools of themselves.

Then Kevin jumped off of Ji and slid on the ground on his knees and with a flower in his mouth over to Marvelous and handed the flower to Marvelous, "For you!" Kevin said as he waved the flower in Marvelous's face.

"Get that thing out of my face!" Marvelous screamed as he smacked the flower out of his face.

"That's it!" Kevin screamed as he got up off of his knees and slapped Marvelous not very hard in the face.

Then they heard somebody call Marvelous's name, "Marvelous! Where are you?" Luka said as she looked around and then she saw him.

"Uh oh! Hide me my good man!" Marvelous said as he got behind Jayden and began to shake.

"You fricken coward!" Kevin screamed as he slapped Marvelous hard on the back.

"OW! Oh, oh, oh!" Marvelous said as he slowly slid to the ground and laid on his stomcech with his mouth still open.

Then Luka went over to Jayden, "Hi, I'm Luka and who are you hansome?" Luka said as she walked over to him and put her hands behind her back.

"Hi Luka, I'm Jayden." Jayden replied as he leaned on his stick.

Then Luka looked into Jayden's eyes and held her head up to kiss him but Kevin kicked Jayden in his hip and sent Jayden to the ground hard, "BACK OFF OF HER YA MORON!" Kevin screamed as he rocked back and forth useing his hips.

"Come to papa babe!" Kevin said holding his arms out to her and puckering out his lips and wiggling his fingers.

Luka shivered when Kevin did that, "Uh, sorry, I don't like you! Sorry I have to be so blunt on this but you're really ugly and gross." Luka said as she gave a smile in disgust.

"Moron!" Kevin screamed then he stood straight up, turned around and walked away.

Then Jayden got back up and gave a mean look at Kevin; Kevin just stuck his tounge out at Jayden, "Idiot." Jayden mumbled as he turned back to Luka but Marvelous grabbed her hand and took off with her.

"Marvelous and Luka are jerks!" Kevin said as he got back on Ji's back and they went back to being idiots again.

Jayden just looked where Luka once stood before "Marvelous" ran off with her, _'I hope she comes back one day.'_ Jayden thought to himself then he walked back inside the Shiba house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
